


Porcelain

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1x06 skin, Coda, Episode: s01e06 Skin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Where is he?</i>” Sam bit out, irritated and worried.<br/>“You don’t really wanna know.” The laugh the shapeshifter let out sent chills down Sam’s spine.<br/>He swallowed his fear and glared as the shifter turned around to finally face him.</p><p>Coda drabble for 1x06 Skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain

“Where is he? Where’s Dean?”

Sam’s head was throbbing, and his mouth tasted like sewer grime. He knew that wasn’t Dean back there. He knew every tell and tick his brother possessed. The shapeshifter looked and acted like Dean quite well. Not well enough, however, to fool his little brother, the man who had spent all of his time with Dean since before he could remember. Until he left for Stanford, breaking Dean’s heart and royally pissing of their dad, that is.

The shapeshifter, spitting image of his brother, took long, menacing steps around to Sam.

“I wouldn’t worry about him. I’d worry about you.”

His back was turned, but Sam could hear that threatening grin through his voice.

“ _Where is he?_ ” Sam bit out, irritated and worried.

“You don’t really wanna know.” The laugh the shapeshifter let out sent chills down Sam’s spine.

He swallowed his fear and glared as the shifter turned around to finally face him.

“I swear, the more I _learn_ about you and your family--” he paused to chuckle, “I thought _I_ came from a bad background.”

“What do you mean, _learn?”_

The shifter let out a grunt of pain and clutched at his head in pain, eyes wide. They flicked back and forth as if he were reading something.

After a beat, he straightened up, sly gaze back on Sam.

“He’s sure got issues with you. You got to go to college, he had to stay home.” He blinked and took a few steps forward. “I mean, _I_ had to stay home. With Dad. You don’t think I had dreams of my _own_? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were _you_?

“Where. Is. My. Brother.” Sam spat out. The shapeshifter strode up to Sam, invading his personal space, hands on his knees. They were almost nose to nose, the shifter glaring at him.

No _, Dean_ glaring at him. It seemed with more data, the shifter had improved on how to play his brother. It was almost convincing. Except for the lack of warmth the creature’s eyes held. Even when Dean was furious with him, his brother always had a caring light to his eyes whenever he looked at Sam. The glances that said so much silently, the way they communicated without using words so often; the warmth, was what the shapeshifter lacked.

A wicked grin passed the shapeshifter’s face before he slid his palms further up the hunter’s legs, which were now splayed on his thighs. He leaned in, warm breath ghosting Sam’s neck, causing a shudder.

“Deep down, I’m just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I _know_ I’m a freak. And sooner or later? Everybody’s gonna leave me. Even you. You’d leave if you knew the deep,” the shifter leaned closer, “dark, secrets he’s hidden away from you.” Sam shivered, stiffening.

“Where the hell is my brother? What are you even talking-” Sam’s words were cut off abruptly.

The shapeshifter let out a hot, shaky breath against his ear, lips ghosting the skin there. His hands had slid up, impossibly close to Sam’s crotch. “You left me, Sammy. And dad left me, too. Left me with you. And your big brother? He doesn’t mind all that much. No no, that’s quite a charade… Hiding,” he ghosted a hand over the front of Sam’s jeans. “how he feels. I _am_ your brother.” He pressed his lips to the hunter’s neck, kissing it gently.

“Get away from me!” Sam shouted, startled as he felt his dick stiffen slightly, “Get away.” He bucked the creature off the best he could, but it went willingly, laughing darkly.”

“But, still, this life? _It’s not without its perks_.” The shifter chuckled. “I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky.” Another short laugh. “You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance.”

Sam glared up, just as the sheet covered his head again.

“Let’s see what happens, shall we?”


End file.
